


Geek

by fits_in_frames



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, Food Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-15
Updated: 2004-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dom! It's cold! Would you hurry up!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geek

"Dom! It's cold! Would you hurry up!" Billy's accent is particularly thick when he squeals.

Dom rubs his hands together and rips off his shirt. The eyeliner smudged into the corner of his right eye is so sexy. Oh God. Billy can't hold it much longer, sprawled out on the kitchen table like this. "It's going to get hot real fast, Bills."

"I hope Elijah doesn't m—" The last word is swallowed into a gasp as Dom's tongue drags over Billy's stomach, up, down, tortuously slow.

"It's mine, love. You think Elijah's the only geek who buys Snack Pack pudding?"


End file.
